


Don't you see it too?

by ItalianSushi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianSushi/pseuds/ItalianSushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis never thought he'd get along with his rivals younger brother, but as they grow closer, there are boundaries meant to stay in place. Things not meant to be, and things that should have been, but are no more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you see it too?

_This world is empty and pointless until you meet your other half. Your soulmate. Thus, to emphasis this fact, there shall be no color until you and your soulmate touch. The only exception is if you were not destined to have one soulmate, or any at all._

**  
  
**

Arthur had an younger adopted brother, everyone knew that, including Francis. But he always imagined a young boy based on how fondly Arthur spoke about him. As it had turned out, Alfred was only a month or two younger than Francis himself, so he was barely a younger brother to Arthur. It was difficult to have a conversation with the younger one, Alfred was his name, with Arthur constantly butting in when he wasn’t chasing his neighbor's kid, Peter out of his lawn. They still got along pretty well, considering how little they said to each other. Enough so that Francis offered to go shopping with him, just as a friendly gesture of newfound friendship. Alfred agreed, more to spend time with Francis and not for the shopping part. That’s really where it all started, the entire mess. Just a friendly shopping trip. In his at the time poor English, Francis was able to talk with Alfred more. The loud American laughed at his accent and cracked jokes that made no sense to him, but it was a great time all together.

Soon after their first meeting, Francis had begun to actually pay attention in his classes for learning English, to understand Alfred more. His accent never left, but wasn’t as thick and he could at the very least understand what was being said. Weeks later, he could speak it more too, and before he knew it he had become fluent in English all because of a close friend. It paid off, since he knew Alfred at that point well enough to realize that he would never learn another language, it was too much work. Even his English was full of slang and combinations of English words that didn’t really exist, making communication even more difficult. Francis managed to catch on though.

It was on the day that Francis had gotten back from his visit to France that it had begun to go so terribly wrong. Every year, he’d go visit his home country of France, even if nobody was there to wait for him. He’d wander the streets like he used to when he lived there, eat at restaurants that needed customers, and once even matched two people on a date, which afterwards turned out that they had been soulmates, proven by the gift of colored sight. Alfred had no idea, and demanded to be the one to pick him up from the airport. It was his first time without Francis bugging him about whatever he was doing that shocked him, and he wanted to be nagged by someone other than Arthur for a change. After a year of a Frenchman tagging along nearly everyday, it was difficult to go through a week without him there at all.

The flight had been unbearably long, and by the time they arrived back in the all too famous United States, his legs had gone numb and his neck throbbed from being slopped over when he slept during the flight. It was time to go meet Alfred wherever he was at the airport. American customs of checking every person through pat downs, and scans made it take what felt like forever to be able to go to the other side of the plaza. Back in Europe they weren’t as strict about planes, but he understood why it had to be done. After searching aimlessly, he was met with an unexpected hug once the American ran over to him, accidently knocking them both over. Francis yelped before groaning when he hit the ground, Alfred already recovered and up. That’s how he was, younger in spirit than Francis.

“Sorry, dude! I expected you to receive that hug! Here, lemme help ya up!”

There was his weird English again, he really was back home.

“Oh, Alfred, I should have expected that, it’s-”

“Francis? Dude, you okay?”

". .fine."

It wasn’t fine, what was happening before him. Blurs of oncoming brightness and unknown sights. Everything was different from before, but he couldn’t describe it. What the hell was this? Francis hesitantly dragged himself off the ground, the reality around him blocking out the sound of Alfred’s voice.

 

. .Was this color? There was no way for him to tell, but it sure seemed like it. There were dark and light solids everywhere, looking back at Alfred, he could see a skin tone and that his eyes weren’t indeed grey. They were a much lighter, almost calming color. And his hair! It was a darker version of the bright one from before! But that can’t be, nobody can see color unless they’ve touched their soulmates, unless they were born with that gift!

Wait. It had never occurred to him before, but, he thought then, about how he and Alfred never touched. They never held hands or hugged or bumped into each other. That would mean they would have to be. .

Soulmates.

But that didn’t sound right. People went their entire lives without finding their soulmates, was it just by chance that these two were this close as soulmates? Details could be worked out later, for now Francis just wanted to fly. Alfred was his soulmate, and it made sense! Alfred looked so confused, that must mean that he’s still taking in the color, right?

“Oh, Alfred, isn’t it wonderful~?”

“Huh? What is, dude? Are you sure you didn’t hit your head or something?” Alfred replied, moving closer to his friend.

“I’ve never seen this before! This has to be color right? I never expected you to be the one, mon ami! This is. . this is a lot to take in. . But who cares? I never even thought I’d find the one!” Francis squealed and Alfred flinched.

“I really must have knocked you hard, dude.”

“What do you mean, Alfred? Don’t you see it too?”

 

A long moment of silence, only to be followed by, **“No, I don’t know what you’re seeing, but I don’t see it.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this; http://i-talian-sushi.tumblr.com/post/129787262743/none-gavin-saltxxxburn-an-au-where-for-yourt
> 
> FrUs is my OTP, but I haven't written any fics or found any fics I like of the ship, so have some angst.


End file.
